That Voodoo That You Do
by LuffyKun3695
Summary: USA Sirens. Drabble. An intimate moment between Voodoo and Brian. Voodoo/Brian


**DRABBLE! An intimate moment between Voodoo and Brian. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

This is a drabble I wrote to get my creative juices flowing now that the end of the school year is drawing to a close. So far, I really like _Sirens_ as a series. It is not only funny, but has some great representation in characters like Hank and Stats. Another fairly accurate representation is Voodoo, the adorably morbid asexual EMT.

If I am being completely truthful, I would love to write smut for this pairing, but it seems like an offense to Voodoo's characterization to make her a sexual person just so that I can write about her fucking Brian. However, I do see her as heteroromantic. Honestly, I really do enjoy the pairing of Brian and Voodoo and I hope the writers continue to develop their relationship as the series progresses.

I don't expect my representation of asexuality to be perfect and am willing to hear any criticisms from actual asexual individuals on my portrayal.

**WARNINGS:** This fanfiction contains adult language and adult situations.

**PAIRINGS: **Brian/Voodoo

Sirens © Denis Leary & Bob Fischer  
FanFiction © LuffyKun3695

* * *

"**That Voodoo That You Do"**

"You smell awful," she giggled into his ear, her breath hot. He smirked. Honestly, she was terrible at flirting, and yet something about her statements, as insulting as they might have been, only served to endure him to her more.

They were in her apartment, lying in her bed, facing one another. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his face tucked comfortably into flyway flaxen locks. The city had been unseasonably hot that week and the temperature in the small bedroom was stifling, so they had chosen to lie on top of the sheets, dressed only in their undershirts and underwear. In spite of the heat and stickiness, they did not pull away from one another.

He buried his nose in her honey-colored hair and inhaled. She smelled like sandalwood, something he had not expected. If he was being honest, he would have been less surprised to discover that she smelled like combination of formaldehyde and bleach. "I'm glad you like my manly smell," he replied, laughing. "I like your smell too."

As they lay in relative silence, their bodies pressed flush against one another, he felt a slight disturbance in his boxers. He tried to ignore it, but his arousal won over and he could feel the telltale hardening in his shorts. He tried to wiggle away from her slightly to shield his shame, but she didn't let go of his waist.

She glanced the growing bulge in his boxers and frowned, "Is it ever difficult for you?" she asked.

"Is what difficult?" he inquired.

"The fact that you know I'm never going to do anything with you sexually, that I am asexual."

He blinked, considering the question for a moment. Releasing her and pulling away, he propped himself up on his arm so that he could look her in the eye. "Sometimes," he admitted, blushing and slipping a hand down to adjust himself as covertly as possible. "Look, I love you, Voodoo. I want to be able to express my love for you in a fashion I understand to be typical of adults in love, but if you never want to have sex, I'm fine with that. I just want to be near you." he confessed, never breaking eye contact and she found herself flushing at the sincerity of his words.

Voodoo bit the inside of her lip and looked away. She disliked revealing her emotions to anyone. No, she was not the stereotypical "robotic" asexual person that was so common in modern media; actually, if anyone at the Depo was a robot, it was Stats with her incessant counting compulsion.

The truth was that she despised feeling vulnerable, but when she was with Brian, she could feel her walls coming down. There were a lot of things she wished she could do for him, simply because she knew he would enjoy them, but she couldn't compromise herself and her comfort for the pleasure of another person. There was a small part of her that wished she could give him sexual intimacy, but she would never be able to, so she wanted to give him all of the emotional intimacy she could muster.

The blonde leaned her chin upward so that her lips met his. Brian sputtered and blushed. He gripped her shoulders firmly, pushing her away. She looked surprised. "Stop, you don't have to do this." he insisted, "I don't want you to do something you don't want to do. I don't ever want to feel like I'm manipulating you."

Voodoo smirked, "You could never have that much control over me." she whispered into his lips, her voice smug. He couldn't help but smile at the truth in her statement. "I'm not doing something I don't want to." she told him, "This isn't fucking you, I'm just kissing you. I want to kiss you."

Brian nodded, pressing his lips against hers tentatively. She returned the kiss with fervent passion, wrapping her fingers in his hair and pulling him down to her. She pressed her tongue into his mouth, and he permitted her entry, allowing her to guide the kiss. Voodoo bit his lip and he whimpered, making her smile.

Brian was aroused, his erection straining at the fabric of his boxers. A part of him wanted to grind himself into her, to show her what she did to him, but he resisted the urge. He didn't want to do anything that might warrant her stopping kissing him.

After a few moments, she broke the kiss.

He rolled way from her, blushing and panting, his arousal protruding from his waist, leaving an obvious stain on the front of his boxers. "I—I, um, wow." Brian sputtered, covering his face in his hands. He might as well have been in middle school again, feeling like a frustrated teenager who had just experienced his first make-out session with a girl. "I really love you," he murmured, his cheeks unbearably red.

"Yeah?" she asked, pulling his hands from his face so she could look him in the eyes. He tried to avoid her gaze, embarrassed. "I might feel the same," she said, placing a quick peck on his nose before sidling down his body and laying on his chest.

They fell asleep intertwined.

**END**


End file.
